


Lull Me to Shore

by ElectricChocobo



Series: Melancholy [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Mutual Pining, excessive use of italics and bolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricChocobo/pseuds/ElectricChocobo
Summary: Drowning is the only word Prompto could find to describe his current situation. Where was everyone who said they’d be there to help him? Where was Noct? Had they all just been lying to him?





	Lull Me to Shore

Drowning. That's the only word Prompto could find to describe it. He was drowning with no one to save him. Sure, they all _said_ they'd be right there for him, but where were they when he actually needed them? He had already tried texting and calling the others, but all he had received was silence. And that had been hours ago that he had tried reaching out. So much for being there for him. He should have known better. But no, he had trusted too much in those pretty lies, had let himself believe that, for once, _he_ _didn't_ _have_ _to_ _be_ _alone_. And now look where he was. Home alone and _drowning_ because they _**lied**_. Of course, he should have expected it. No one had ever cared, not even his _parents_ bothered to care, so why should he expect them to when his parents could barely be bothered to be home and have to be around _him_? It was selfish and so so _stupid_ of him to have believed for once he was cared about, that for once, he mattered to someone.

But it had all been pretty, _beautiful_ _**lies**_ and he couldn't even blame anybody, but himself for having fallen for it. But why shouldn't he have when those wonderfully indigo eyes had looked at him so sincerely and _promised_. Promised to never leave him alone like this. And yet...Oh, how _stupid_ he had been. He had been so desperate for...anything really that he had fallen right into it and gotten himself hurt. And he couldn't even find it within himself to be mad with the others. He had _known_ from the very beginning that he didn't fit in with them. After all, what was a small, insignificant, dull speck to the brilliance of a supernova?

With a whimper, the blond hugged his phone closer to his chest, still _desperately_ awaiting a response, any response, and curled further in on himself and into the covers that he weakly attempted to shield himself with. _Pathetic_ , his brain hissed venomously, sending another inescapable wave crashing through him, but he fought to get to the surface, desperate for air, but he was getting so _tired_ , he didn't _want_ to fight anymore, he just wanted it to be over.

With a loud, frantic bang, his door basically flung into the wall, causing Prompto to jump and look up, startled, only to see a panicked, sweaty Noctis, phone clenched right in his hand. He barely had a second to register this before he was enveloped in the tightest hug in his life. "I called your name like ten times, you can’t  _do_ that to me, Prom," The prince said, holding him tight to his own body, hand gently cradling the back of Prompto's head, shaking violently with worry.

Clinging back, hands gripping tight to Noctis, and tears already falling from his eyes, Prompto shakily murmured into the Prince's neck, "Where were you?"

" _Gods_ , Prom, there was a meeting and I just barely saw your message and I'm _so_ _so_ sorry I took so long to get here, but I'm here now, and-" Prompto didn't bother to listen to the rest, just let it be background noise as he clung to his best friend and long time crush, relief flooding him at the realization that he _hadn't_ been forgotten, that Noctis _did_ care and it _hadn't_ been lies.

As Noctis calmed down himself and they both slowly stopped shaking, Prompto let himself stop fighting. It was okay. Noctis and his now steady, but gentle lull of words would bring him to shore. He could stop fighting and let himself be tired. Noctis had him now and Noctis, more often than not, meant safety.

**Author's Note:**

> All the works in the Melancholy series are standalones, unless said otherwise. That being said, I hope you enjoyed it! Don’t be afraid to leave a comment! Constructive criticism is always welcome with me as I do hope to improve.
> 
> Both Lull Me to Shore and I Felt a Loneliness in My Bones have been transferred over from my Wattpad. Please do not look for me there, it’s cringe central to me.


End file.
